Purin and Tart collection
by bellehazel
Summary: A collection of oneshots about purin and tart. Very sweet please read and review xx
1. Where could he be?

The best of Purin and Tart

A collection of one shots about the cutest couple ever.

This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice.

This is just a one shot, about Tart and Purin. So cute!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, although it would be great if I did!!!

Where could he be?

Purin sat in her room, she was not upset, but a little disappointed. She had been waiting for Tart to come back and see her, but so far there was no such luck.

They enjoyed playing together, the two. Some of their favourite games included Hide and seek, tag, and Hop Hop Bunny's. Which was basically leapfrog, but it was a little different.

He was her best friend, they never fell out with each other and they never were late when they were going to meet up. So where was he.

Purin was starting to get worried now. She sat up on her bed, and stared out of the window for a bit. Suddenly, there was a loud Knock at her door. She wandered over and opened it. There in front of her stood Tart.

"Sorry I'm late", he said, breathing heavily. "I tried to get here as soon as I could, but Kish started talking to me and I just couldn't get away.

"It's ok, as long as you're here, that's all that matters," Purin replied.

They ran down the stairs and out of the door, Purin couldn't wait too get started on her favourite game of all. Hide and seek.

"I'll count and you hide," she said to tart, "Ready.. Go. One…two.. three….twenty nine.. Thirty. Coming ready or not," Purin shouted.

She looked in all the usual hiding places. Behind the tree, under the bush (they were both small enough to fit under there, so it was an obvious place to look), in the shed and in the small gap which was just big enough to fit a little person and a lot of weeds, which was at the right side of the house. But he was nowhere to be seen.

She looked for him until it she got tired. She had been all round the town and still he wasn't there.

"Tart," she called. "Tart, where are you?

Purin was beginning to get worried now. She cared a lot about Tart, but she had never been as worried as this before. She ran to the café. Ryou and Keiichiro were sitting having coffee in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Tart?" she asked them breathlessly.

"Not since he was here this morning stealing all my freshly baked buns," Keiichiro joked.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously," she shouted at them, getting really upset. "Tart has gone missing and I've searched all around town and you two are trying to make a joke out of it!"

"Whoa, calm down. Tell us from the beginning." Ryou spoke to her.

"Well," Purin began. "We were playing hide and seek this morning. I was it so I counted then I went looking for Tart and I couldn't find him anywhere and now he's LOST!!!"

"Let's get all the Mews together and figure this out. You ring the Ichigo and Retasu. I will ring Zakuro and Ryou can ring Minto," Keiichiro organised the plan of action quickly and simply. "We will all go looking for Tart and we will meet back here in one hour. Got it," he said.

Purin nodded and everyone got to work.

She rang Ichigo and Retasu as quickly as she could. They agreed to all search a different of the town, and meet back at the café in an hour, just like Keiichiro had said.

Purin searched high and low for Tart, even Kish and Pai turned up to help, but they didn't find a thing. Eventually an hour had passed. Purin was looking so upset that she was probably going to start crying there and then.

Everyone stood in the café that night. Everyone was feeling a bit down. Keiichiro fixed a cup of coffee for each person, with juice for Purin. She didn't even speak. She just stared in to space. Not noticing where she was, or what was happening around her.

Suddenly, she jumped up out of her seat.

"What's wrong," Ichigo questioned her.

"I know where Tart is," she stated.

Hearing this, everyone in the room turned their heads to look at her.

"Where, Retasu asked.

"I can't tell you," she replied. "I have to find him by myself, wish me luck."

And with that Purin leapt up from the table she was sitting at and zoomed out of the room.

"Bring him back here when you find him!" Kish called after her.

"If she finds him," Ryou added.

"Why do you always have to look on the downside of things," Ichigo gave him a fierce look.

"Come on, all nine of us have been searching the entire town for a whole hour for him, and have we found him, No."

"You have a point," Ichigo replied.

Meanwhile, Purin was running as fast as she could to the place she thought Tart could be.

"I have to get there quickly," she thought as she ran. "Or Tart will be gone, he will hate me for not finding him. Oh, what have I done? He has probably been hiding there all day, and if only I had thought about it properly, then he would be here with me now, and we would have finished out game of Hide and Seek."

Purin stopped thinking for a moment as she had reached her destination. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside the candy store.

After looking around the candy store for a bit, she went to ask the store owner if anyone small and rather odd looking had been into the store today.

"Sorry, we have only had a few customers today, and we shut in ten minutes, so no one will else will be coming in. Anything else I can do for you.

"No thank you" Purin replied, feeling rather down.

She wandered out of the store. Trying to avoid the cracks on the pavement, in hope that she would find Tart.

As she was walking she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Going over to take a closer look, she bent down to see what was there. In an instant, she recognised exactly who was there.

"Tart, Na-No-Da!" Purin shrieked in Joy.

"I thought you would never find me," Tart told her as they hugged.

"I was so worried about you," Purin said to him.

"I know, but whatever happens, we're friends forever"

And with that, the skipped home, hand in hand!

I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. I will come up with another one shot soon. If you have any ideas for me then please leave them in your reviews. Bye for now!!


	2. Love is in the air

**The Best of Purin and Tart!**

I am so sorry. I got so carried away with everything that I haven't had the time to update!!! As some of you know, there was a poll quite a while ago that asked people what they wanted the next chapter of The Best of Purin and Tart to be based on, and the winner was…

Drum roll please…

Bonfire night!!!!!!!!

So sit back and read as I tell you the small story I have come up with!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, and probably never will!

Love is in the Air

Purin looked at her calendar; she almost wished that the three days ahead would disappear. It was November 1st. Halloween had been and gone, so the next big celebration to come was bonfire night.

Purin began to get excited, imagining all the beautiful fireworks that she would be seeing in a few days time.

Back in September, there had been a competition in Tokyo, where citizens would have to send in designs for the firework competition. They had to design a firework, and the winner would get their firework made. As well as that, they would be able see it in the annual Tokyo firework display in, but not forgetting that they would also win an extra special firework, which could contain a personal message to be sent to someone.

Of course, it had to be that the winner was Purin, as if she didn't get excited enough when it came to bonfire night. She had big plans for her personal firework, and those plans did include Tart, but she would not give away any more than that.

Coughing slightly, she went and sat down on her bed. Wobbly drawings were scattered all around. Most contained firework designs, and others were just doodles, doodles of hearts and certain somebody's name!


	3. Spooky Love

**The Best of Purin and Tart**

HI, It has been a while since I last updated, so I am so sorry about that. This is the second last chapter of The Best of Purin and Tart, so I am so sorry to anybody who wanted me to continue this fan fiction for longer. This chapter is about Halloween, as it was Halloween not so long ago, and it was a suggestion from Kitty Kat K.O.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did then Purin and Tart would be together.

Spooky Love.

Everyone sat in the café, waiting for trick or treaters to come to the door. It was 7:30, and so far there had only been five or six people. The aliens weren't there, as they had insisted on going trick or treating like normal people, though Keiichiro had pointed out that you couldn't really be normal with green hair and pointy ears.

As well as the aliens, Purin had gone trick or treating. She was dressed up as a pumpkin, and although she was only eight, the other Mews had allowed her to go by herself, as long as she didn't go very far.

So far, she had collected a ton of candy (not literally, of course), and wanted to play a trick on somebody. She decided that that somebody would be Tart. She was going to find out if he really cared about her.

She was going to need a little help for this trick to work, so taking out Retasu's mobile (Retasu had lent it to her specially for trick or treating) she rang Ichigo.

After being on the phone to Ichigo, Purin went over to the main park, where she had agreed to meet her. She sat a while, which was not usually like her, but she had vowed to contain her excitement until the most interesting part of the prank began.

Meanwhile, back at the café, Ichigo was trying to come up with an excuse to leave the café. And then it came to her; she stood up and bent over, coughing as hard as she could.

"Ichigo," Retasu exclaimed, "Are you alright!!

"No, I'd better go into the kitchen and get a drink of water. I could be a while, so don't come looking for me."

"Okay Ichigo. Hope you feel ok soon,"

As Ichigo pretended to make her way into the kitchen, she quickly turned a corner and began to walk briskly towards the back door of the building. Opening it quietly, she snuck out the back of the café, and went all the way back to her own house, to get what Purin had asked her to get, ready for the prank.

About half an hour later, Purin saw Ichigo coming along the street where the park entrance was, and she carried with a huge backpack, full of all the things they would need for the trick to work.

Jumping down off the wall. Purin delved into Ichigo's backpack, and brought out a spade, a bandage, some earphones and an MP3 player, a lot of red food colouring, a torch, some cotton wool, a skeleton costume, quite a few bin bags, a lot of cushions, and a mobile phone.

"What is the MP3 player for Ichigo?" Purin asked her.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to take it out beforehand, it was left in there from the time when…" Ichigo trailed off.

"What is the matter Ichigo, you were all happily hyper a minute ago"

"Doesn't matter Purin, let's get on with the preparations then," Ichigo said, trying hard to put a smile on her face.

They walked back to the café entrance, which was the venue for their prank, and got to work.

First, they dug out a huge hole in the middle of the entrance path, and hid all the soil, so they could it back when the prank was over. They laid cushions all over the bottom of the pit so Purin wouldn't get hurt, and covered the cushions in bin bags so they didn't get dirty.

Ichigo then went round the side of the café, to get changed into her skeleton costume. It was a little tight as it belonged to her cousin, and when she walked, she ended up looking like a waddling penguin. She took hold of the torch, and bravely, but carefully, waddled over and banged hard against the brass doorknocker that was attached to the café door.

Purin meanwhile, was round the corner on the other street. As soon as somebody opened the door, Ichigo would press the call button on her mobile phone, and that would be Purin's cue to start making her way towards the café.

When the doorknocker was knocked, the mews inside the café began to get confused. They thought that it could be Purin at the door, but when they looked out of the window, and saw a person in a skeleton suit, their expressions changed from understanding to puzzled.

Tart, being the candy man, was supposed to be the one opening the door, so he went forward and did just that. He face said it all, when there stood a skeleton, complete with the mask and everything, holding a torch under it's chin.

Tart screamed in surprise, and nearly dropped the bowl of candy he was holding. This was Ichigo's cue to press call on her mobile phone.

Purin, around the corner, received this call, and ran to the café, when she got to the start of the path, she called out to Tart.

"Tart, I'm back, look how much candy I have!"

With that, she ran towards him and accidentally on purpose, fell down the hole.

Tart ran forward grabbing Ichigo's torch as he ran past her. He shined the torch into the hole, and tried to figure out the best way to get her out. He asked _the skeleton _to go and find a blonde jerk in the café, and to ask him to find where the ladders were, and to come outside. Ichigo obeyed, and quickly ran inside the house.

Ryou came out with the ladders, and together, they managed to get her out. She was shaking from the shock of the fall, even though it was deliberate. But her question had been answered. Tart really did care about her.

Back inside, after the night's drama, the Mews sat together in the kitchen. Ichigo had revealed who she really was, and Purin sat on Tart's knee, just about falling asleep. Before she dozed off, he said to her six words that made her smile with happiness.

"I'm just so glad you're safe."

I hope you all enjoyed that. I know it has taken me so long to update, sorry about that. I am not going to add chapter four until I have 15 reviews, so get reviewing. Bye for now.

Belle of da Ball


	4. Christmas Ball

The best of Purin and Tart

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to **Kitty Kat K.O, crazy-golden-monkey, Kish's Kittie **and** Flower Fairy Princess who reviewed.** I know that it isn't Christmas yet, but this idea came into my head and I just couldn't get it out. This chapter is mainly Purin and Tart, but with hints of Ryou x Ichigo x Kish, three way pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, although I really really want to!!!!!

Chapter two

The Christmas Ball

It was 24th of December 2007, and the café was a blur of excitement. Everybody was rushing around decorating the place, ready for the Christmas ball that night.

Ichigo was in the middle of the dance floor (basically the middle of the café, because all the tables and chairs had been put away) flirting with Ryou, who didn't seem to be listening.

Purin was dusting the huge stairs in the middle of the entrance, which had been built specially using the rich jerk's money. They were to come down at the end of the night.

Zakuro was in the kitchen with Keiichiro, going over who out of the Mew Mews was going to wear what, and what the food would look like, and how it would be arranged on the table. She was especially excited about what she had chosen for Purin to wear. The little blonde girl was going to look so adorable, that it was going to be hard for Tart to resist her. Zakuro smiled to herself, thinking about the expression on Tart's face when he realised it was Purin.

Retasu was writing out note cards for everyone, as speeches were to be made at the end of the night. And no one wanted to make a fool of themselves by saying something embarrassing or silly.

Minto wasn't doing anything. Mainly because she refused to get herself dirty, and because of the fact that her afternoon tea was due in a couple of minutes, and she was shouting at the other Mews to get a move on!!!

Masaya and Kish were decorating the floor. They covered the entire wall, so it was practically invisible, under all the tinsel, holly, mistletoe. You name it. There was huge Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The lights twinkled brightly. Kish smiled to himself. The night was going to be amazing, and the tree would look fabulous lit up in the dark.

Tart and Pai sat in the corner. They had not been given a job to do. So instead, they talked to each other about Purin and Retasu.

Once all of the café was finished, everybody returned to his or her homes to get ready. Ichigo wore a long, pink, strapless dress. With fur around the top, and a small pink bow in the corner, she looked the queen of the ballroom.

Minto was wearing an outfit that Zakuro had given her earlier. The angelic wings on the back of the dress complimented small frame, and made her look even more elegant.

Purin had decided what she was going to wear three times over. In the end, she picked a yellow jumpsuit, and a small cap to accessorize. Ichigo had helped her pick her outfit. And she loved it.

Retasu looked so beautiful in her long, green, haltered dress. The material was soft and wavy, much like her personality.

Zakuro looked most stunning of all. Being a model, she could decide on an outfit in the blink of an eye. The short dress was a deep violet, and the low-slung belt around her waist, in white, completed the look.

The boys all wore coats and ties. They all looked smart, but uncomfortable, in their shirts.

At quarter to seven exactly, all the Mews and the boys arrived at the café. They had to be their early, as they were hosting the ball. At the café they checked everything was in place for the night ahead. They went over their note cards, and congratulated Retasu on how well she had done on writing one for each of them. Everyone complimented on each other about how nice they looked. And the boys got the chance to undo the top button of their shirts, until the huge party began, in which they would have to do them back up again.

People started arriving at the door at twenty past seven, even though it wasn't supposed to start until half past. They had invited everyone they could think of to the ball. A photographer was there from the National Newspaper, as it was confirmed that the ball was going to be the biggest Christmas party of the year.

Purin and Tart were feeling unusually shy. They had never seen this many people in the café before. And it was quite a shock to them.

Purin whispered to Tart, "Do you think that Kish will get a kiss out of Ichigo by the time the night is over."

"Yes, I do. And I also know another person who will as well," Tart replied.

"Who?" Purin asked, eager to find out.

And with that Tart leaned in and kissed Purin sweetly on the lips.

"What was that for?" she said to him.

All he did was look up in reply. There above them were a few pieces of mistletoe, hanging on a sparkly piece of thread from the ceiling.

"That's why!" He answered her.

Purin looked at him strangely for a few seconds, and then she hugged him to death, (not literally, of course). So pleased that someone liked her in that way, and because of the facts that she had had her first kiss. They hugged for a while, then went over and sat in the corner to talk for a bit.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Kish was trying to get Ichigo to dance with him. She agreed, but only so it would shut him up. They danced for a few songs, and when a slow song came on, somebody came up behind Ichigo and said, may I have this dance. She turned around, and there stood Ryou. Ichigo looked at Kish, and Kish looked at Ichigo. "Go on then," he said, "I need a rest anyway."

They danced rather awkwardly at first. But after a bit, they both seemed to relax. Ichigo put her head on Ryou's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She was having great fun.

By the end of the ball, everybody was tired. The dancing had gone on late into the morning.

That day, when the national paper came out, their party was on the front page. And Purin and Tart nearly died when they saw the headline and the picture. The picture of them kissing was an adorable sight for passers by, and the headline which read PEOPLE FIND YOUNG LOVE AT CHRISTMAS PARTY, stood out on the paper. All the other Mews bought a copy, and the all said they were going to stick it up in their houses, as something to remember the party by.

Purin and Tart soon got over the newspaper situation, and had a lot of fun that Christmas day, opening all their presents, and having a right laugh.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I have no ideas for any other chapters, so please leave any ideas you have in your reviews. I will update as soon as I can. But it will not be until next Wednesday and the earliest, as I am on a trip to Paris with my school. Please Review.

BODB


End file.
